


Walking The Wire

by Random_Nerd3



Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Band Cuddles, Because That's Underage And Yucky, Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), But Also A Redemption Fic, Caleb Covington Being His Usual Bastard Self, Caleb Did Not Posses Nick In This, Couch Cuddles, Enemies to Mentors, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manipulative!Caleb Covington, No Smut, Past Child Abuse, Post-Season/Series 01, Protective!Julie Molina, Protective!Luke Patterson, Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie's Flannel Is His Secuity Blanket, Reggie's Shitty Parents, Reggie-centric (Julie and The Phantoms), Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Soft Gay Himbos Are Soft, This Fic Does Not Ship Reggie With Caleb, Whumptober 2020, willex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26900941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Once things start settling down after the Orpheum performance Reggie can't help but feel like he's being pushed out of the band. Alex has Willie, Luke has Julie, and they're even starting to let Nick sit in on band practices and Reggie starts feeling like he's being replaced.When he has to suffer though a panic attack alone and the most unlikely person helps him through it, suddenly Reggie realizes that he does, in fact, have more options than just the band.
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington & Reggie, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: JatP Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949821
Comments: 45
Kudos: 221





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu what's this? A new fic? Apparently! I hope you all like this Reggie angst fest. I just like torturing the characters I love. Let me know what you guys think, I'm always up for feedback! 
> 
> I don't have a set updating schedule for this yet.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

A month after their Orphum performance Reggie started to notice it. Luke and Julie, Alex and Willie while he had… well, not no one but it certainly felt like it sometimes. Especially on days like today, on the Bad Days where his anxiety and worries and just _everything_ were boiling under his skin. On Bad Days where the others had a scheduled double date and Reggie was left alone in the studio, with nothing but his insecurities and inner demons to keep him company. After pacing around the empty rehearsal space for a few hours Reggie decided the room was too cramped. He felt the familiar pull of teleportation in his stomach and the world swirled into a storm of color.

He stumbled when his feet hit the pavement, scratching his hands on the Hollywood Boardwalk. Reggie shuddered as a pedestrian walked through him. Pulling on his flannel he let the it’s familiarity soothe him. “Hi,” Reggie said as he slumped onto a bench next to a guy in a weird costume. The dude didn’t respond. “I guess you’re a lifer,” he said as the man shrugged off the top part of his cookie monster costume. “That’s fine I suppose. I just want someone to talk to,” Reggie said. He sighed as he bounced his leg, wondering how everything went so wrong so fast. “It’s nice to just have someone who listens, you know?” The feeling of the world crashing around him didn’t stop, but leaving the studio was a good call. He didn’t feel as condensed anymore with the open sky above him. “I’m happy for them,” Reggie said. “The others, I mean. But it just _sucks_ that I’m always alone.” The familiar woosh of someone poofing behind him signaled an approaching ghost. Figuring it was Alex or Luke, Reggie just ignored them.

“Well isn’t this nice?” A familiar voice asked. Reggie jumped up in surprise and turned around to face Caleb. Just when Reggie thought things couldn’t get any _worse_. He didn’t feel like dealing with Caleb’s bullshit, but he had other plans. The showman spread his arms and bowed to Reggie. Reggie didn’t return the gesture. Instead, settling for crossing his arms and glaring at Caleb.

“What do you want?” Reggie asked, narrowing his eyes. He could deal with his emotions later. To his surprise, Caleb’s expression shifted into one of concern, instead of pure evil.

“Now where was this bravado when I showed up in your studio?” Caleb asked, inching closer to him. Reggie wrapped his arms around his abdomen defensively.

“Leave me alone!” Reggie shouted, glaring at Caleb. Something about Caleb reminded Reggie of his parents, he didn’t know what it was, or why… but that didn’t make his current situation any easier. Panic started to crawl across his skin as Caleb took a step closer to him. Reggie inched backwards.

“Your friends wanted to fight me but you… you were _different_ … You hid behind them.” Caleb said as Reggie’s quickly took over his mind. “Reginald, is everything alright?” Caleb asked. He tried the breathing exercises Alex taught him, he _tried_ … but he failed. Reggie’s throat closed up and his world turned sideways as he poofed into an alley and leaned against the wall for support. Doubling over Reggie put his hands on his knees as he choked back panicked sobs as his anxiety boiled over the surface. Luke wasn’t there, Alex wasn’t there, _Julie_ wasn’t there. Reggie was stuck, he was alone, and Caleb was going to take him back to the Hollywood Ghost Club and force him to play for his dumbass house band.

“Reginald,” Caleb said slowly. Reggie flinched at the sound of his full name. The only person who would call him Reginald was his dad, right before he would get yelled at.

_“Reginald, music is an awful influence,” his dad said as Reggie brought up the possibility of starting a band with his friends. It was one of the rare nights his parents weren’t fighting so Reggie foolishly assumed his dad just wasn’t angry about something. He shifted his feet awkwardly as he stood in the doorway of his dad’s office._

_“Dad, these are my friends! I just want to do something fun,” he complained. He was tired of the stuffy suits he had to wear to banquets for his dad’s business. He was tired of the evening parties where he had to have his hair slicked back and pretend that his parents weren’t one fight away from a divorce. It was part of the reason he originally became friends with Luke and Alex in the first place, a last minute act of rebellion that ended up giving him a second family. His father tsked and took a sip of his short glass of whiskey._

_“You’re going to go to business school Reginald, take over the family business so I can retire. You don’t have time for fun,” his dad said, turning the page of the Sunday paper in his hands. Reggie winced at the use of his full name. His dad sighed as Reggie took the seat across from him at his desk. “I just want you to have a successful life Reginald. What if this band of yours breaks up? It happened to thousands of others.” Reggie stayed silent instead of responding, his dad was right. He just became friends with Alex and Luke a few months ago, Bobby a few days ago. Any number of things could break them up and all their effort would be for nothing._

Reggie’s heaving, hyperventilating breaths took over his body, knocking his knees to the ground. He reached out blindly and suddenly Caleb was at his side, eyes furrowed in confusion. Suddenly realizing how close Caleb was to him Reggie pushed backwards, trying to get space between them. “Don’t call me _that_ ,” Reggie hissed as his body started to shake. Caleb held up his hands as a way to show Reggie he didn’t intend to harm him.

“I just want to help you…” Caleb said, trailing off. Reggie frantically shook his head, there was no possible way Caleb was helping him out of the goodness of his non-existent heart. “Yes, I do. Despite popular belief I actually do have a heart.” Despite himself, Reggie’s pulled his flannel around him tighter but found himself focusing on the smoothness of Caleb’s voice. It was a grounding force in the chaos of Reggie’s mind and he latched onto it. He could feel guilty about it later, but right now Reggie couldn’t focus on anything. Giving into his current predicament Reggie managed to choke out,

“ _Talk please_ .” Caleb’s frown lessened and suddenly a wave of calmness washed over Reggie as he started to sing. There wasn’t any magic in it, there weren't any tricks or malice. It was just Caleb’s voice, singing something that wasn’t a number straight out of a Broadway show. His voice was steady, calm, and easy for him to focus on. If Reggie fooled himself, he’d almost be able to believe that Luke was here for him, and not Caleb. The song was slow, predictable and Reggie was able to slow down his breathing to the point where his breath control was manageable. With a heavy sigh Reggie sunk to the floor and rested the back of his head against the coolness of the brick wall. Caleb sat across from him, ignoring the fact that his expensive suit would get dirty. They settled for an uneasy silence, Reggie refusing to talk, but Caleb just being _there_ for him was more than the others had done since the Orpheum performance. Reggie shook his head to clear his thoughts, Caleb wanted something. Everyone always _wants_ something from him, the only reason why he stayed with the band for so long was because his friends, his family, _wanted_ him.

“So,” Caleb said after Reggie was finally able to be relaxed again. “Regina-”

“Reggie,” Reggie said, correcting him. Caleb might be a mortal enemy of the band, but Reginald was reserved for one person and one person _only_. Confusion sparkled in Caleb’s eyes, but he didn’t pry. Nodding Caleb continued,

“So Reggie, why did you have to go through this alone? I thought the whole schtick with your band was that you do everything together.” Reggie shrugged,

“The others are just busy.” Caleb hummed then shifted so he was sitting directly next to Reggie.

“My offer still stands,” Caleb offered. “In case you need a change of scenery.” Reggie scoffed,

“No thanks,” he said, denying Caleb the opportunity. “Today was just a one off.” _But it wasn’t,_ a traitorous voice thought in the back of his head. _They’ve been pulling this kind of thing more often, cancelling band plans to hang out as couples…_ Caleb shrugged,

“Thought I might as well try Reggie. If you were in my band you’d never be left alone.” With a heavy sigh Reggie stood back up with a stretch.

“Tempting, but not enough to convince me to switch sides Covington,” Reggie said with his trademarked smirk. Caleb hummed,

“You know where to find me if you change your mind.” Reggie rolled his eyes,

“Never going to happen.” It was Caleb’s turn to smirk at Reggie.

“We’ll see, I’ve got a feeling things are about to get interesting,” he said before poofing away, leaving Reggie in the alley. Trying to push their conversation to the back of his mind, Reggie thought of the studio and felt the familiar tug in his gut as his world swirled into a storm of color.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month has passed since their Orpheum performance and now Reggie is more of a guest performer in Julie and The Phantoms than actually being a lead in the band. After an interesting conversation with Caleb, he realizes he has an important choice to make...

When Reggie poofed back into the garage the other guys weren’t back yet. He could still feel the hum of anxiety vibrating underneath his skin but it was definitely lessened thanks to Caleb. Caleb, who was there for him when he needed someone.  _ Maybe Caleb’s a bad guy but he’s not exactly a… well, a ‘bad guy’, _ Reggie mused as he recalled how helpful the ghost had been during his panic attack. Caleb was right about one thing though, he was the replaceable one. He was the backup guitarist, the backup harmonizer. Hell, when Nick sat through practices and Luke and Julie were starting to write more songs with backup guitar than bass parts for him… not that Reggie was jealous. He understood Nick was an important part of Julie’s life, but Reggie was starting to feel replaced. Despite being solid to Julie, they still haven’t figured out how to be seen by lifers other than her and Flynn so to Ray and Carlos, Reggie was still very much a ghost. Nick wasn’t a ghost though, and with him around more often he did the things Ray and Carlos Reggie would do while they were out of the house. Nick would put away dishes or clean up spills and help them cook dinner after long practices. 

After spending an hour brooding over his friend’s Reggie checked the time and saw that it was already ten. They were supposed to be back four hours ago for a last minute rehearsal before their performance tomorrow. “Fuck you too,” Reggie muttered as he poofed out of the garage, unsure of where he was going. When the world solidified again, Reggie found himself outside of the Hollywood Ghost Club. He stared at the doors, lifers filtering in and out as though it was just a regular club. He never really noticed how big the club was when Caleb tricked them into playing, the stage lights and flashy dancers blocked him from being able to see anything more than five feet in front of him. “Reggie?” Someone asked, Reggie turned around to see Willie, skidding to a stop on his skateboard. Reggie waved at him asking,

“Hey Willie! I take it the double date went well?” He hoped he didn’t sound as fake as he felt. A dopey-looking smile crossed Willie’s face and Reggie could see why Alex was so smitten with the guy. Willie was strong, he knew what he stood for and who his friends were. Reggie wished he could be just as certain of himself.

“The dates were  _ awesome _ ! We went to the beach, then we figured out that Luke can poof Julie places so we took her to Disneyland and then Alex and I got to kiss on the Hollywood sign!” Willie exclaimed, eyes lighting up as he recounted the fun they had. Reggie hoped his smile was believable, he hoped next time they’d let him discover new ghost powers.  _ Maybe that’s something I could ask Caleb about _ , Reggie thought as a new wave of lifers left the club. 

“Sounds like you all had a great time.” He said in response. Reggie cringed at how high his voice pitched on the word great. A slight frown curved at the corner of the skater’s lips. Willie’s voice sounded more controlled, more careful, when he asked,

“What are you doing out here?” Reggie reached up and anxiously scratched the back of his neck. He was starting to feel anxious again, like he got caught and was going to get sent to the principal’s office. He couldn’t help but think of the song Caleb had sung to him, a heartbroken song about a man who was tricked by the devil. It worked, and Reggie managed to hold back another anxiety attack for the time being. He shrugged, hoping his slight panic went unnoticed by the skater.

“Nothing really,” Reggie said, tightening his flannel’s knot at his waist. “Studio got boring while I was waiting for Luke, Alex, and Julie so I took a walk.” Wille raised an eyebrow, and a lifer walked through them in order to get into Caleb’s club. Reggie shuddered at the sudden burst of cold air he felt when the lifer passed through him.

“You sure you’re okay?” Willie asked him as the roaring of the crowd signaled Caleb’s wrap up of one of his performances. “Alex said they’d left for the studio an hour ago.”  _ Obviously not, _ Reggie thought. The three of them were probably out in the city booking venues… something Reggie used to do _ with  _ them. With a curt nod Reggie said,

“Fine dude. You guys keep doing you and I’ll keep doing me.” Some sarcasm seeped into his voice, but Willie didn’t pick up on it. With a grin Willie gave him a final wave, then poofed away taking his skateboard with him. Reggie sighed then shoved his fists into his pockets and walked forward, sticking his body halfway into the Hollywood Ghost Club. As per-usual Caleb was in full performance mode, flashy costumes and dancers surrounded him as he put on his signature dance number. Something seemed different about the performance compared to the one he put on during Reggie’s first time at the club. The words no longer pulled him into a trance, carefully written to prey on his insecurities and helplessness. Caleb, like the band, sounded more  _ alive _ singing like this. His voice was warm and welcoming to the new souls he dealt with. Reggie could almost picture himself performing on the stage next to Caleb, shredding the bass solos Luke always said crashed with the band’s sound. Taking one last longing look at the stage, Reggie let the familiar tingling feeling wash over him and he was pulled back. 

“And just where have  _ you _ been? It’s late, Julie’s already asleep,” Luke said. Reggie looked up from where his feet landed. Luke was sitting at the piano, guitar in hand mid-song. Alex was at his drums playing a soft beat, steady and unwavering. Reggie frowned as he answered, wondering why Luke was suddenly so curious about his daily ventures.

“Around. Why? It’s not like I have to stay here when you guys are gone,” he slumped onto Luke’s couch, fiddling with his bass. Alex shook his head,

“You don’t have to stay here… usually you stick around the house though. We were just worried.” Reggie shrugged then played a low-jazz song on his bass.

“You didn’t seem so concerned when you started writing more music for Nick and Julie than for us,” Reggie said, mouth moving on his own. A wave of regret rushed over him as soon as he said it. Luke stopped scribbling down lyrics.

“What are you talking about man? We still write music together all the time!” Luke insisted, puppy-dog eyes activated. Reggie just sighed, Luke really was helpless sometimes. Reggie glanced at Alex, who gave Reggie a pointed look and he knew they’d be talking more later.

“Nevermind. Do we have anything new to work on?” Reggie asked, and with that Luke launched into his idea for five new tracks that have guitar call and response duets, and new chord progressions he’s been dying to try out.

\-------

The next few weeks went by and Reggie found himself itching to find Caleb more often than not. Whether it be out of guilt, curiosity, boredom, or any other number of reasons the showman had taken to spending time with Reggie over the course of the month. When Luke started to not even write bass lines for their new songs, Reggie started ditching practices to watch Caleb perform at the club, or travel to different parts of Las Angeles he never visited while he was alive. Surprisingly, Caleb was a good listener. He let Reggie rant about how he was feeling like he was being pushed from the band. Reggie ranted about how Luke never seemed to have time for anyone other than Julie anymore, and about how Nick settled into the position of backup guitarist. “So what I’m hearing,” Caleb said one day after Reggie poofed out of a toxic fight with Luke. “Is that you’re looking for a new performance venue.” They were in the club, sitting at their usual tabe near the back as the entertainment took to the stage. Reggie chuckled,

“Still not there yet Covington.” He accepted the platter of cheeseburgers a waiter offered him and bit into one. Caleb sighed as he watched the stage longingly. Reggie frowned, “something wrong?” Shrugging Caleb answered,

“You could say that…” Reggie gestured for him to continue. Clearing his throat Caleb took a drink from his glass of champagne and sighed. His eyes look haunted, like something was bothering him. Reggie sees that look every time he looks in the mirror. 

“Oh come on old man.” Reggie said, punching Caleb’s shoulder. “You’ve listened to plenty of my rants. Let me repay the favor,” Reggie said, savoring the taste of the meat. One of the plus sides of hanging out with Caleb, he can actually  _ taste _ food.

“Who are you calling  _ old man _ ?” Caleb asked, flashing his eyes purple. Reggie winced, the instinctual feeling of running away kicking in. With a deep sigh Caleb looked back up at the stage, the dancers switching into a high-tempo swing dance. “Fifty years is a long time Reggie. I’m getting tired,” Caleb said. Reggie frowned,

“What are you talking about? Ghosts don’t get tired.” Looking at Caleb though, Reggie could see what he meant. The showman’s eyes were sunken in, bags hanging underneath them. His face was skeletal, cheekbones almost sunken into. He sighed, 

“oh Reggie, I shouldn’t have taken that deal.” Reggie froze, he didn’t know much about Caleb, but he knew he made a deal with someone. Someone who ran the Hollywood Ghost Club, someone more powerful than Caleb himself. Caleb leaned forward, resting his arms against the table. “It’s obvious you aren’t happy anymore Reggie. Not with yourself, not with your band, not with anything. So let me pitch you this one last idea…” A beat of silence passed then Reggie matched Caleb’s pose saying,

“Do your worst.” Caleb smiled tiredly then waved an arm, gesturing to the audience.

“You miss performing, you miss being able to play your own music. Do it here. Use my stage, liven up the place. Become a solo act.” The offer was tempting… extremely tempting… Reggie hesitated,

“What’s the catch?” He asked, positive Caleb was hatching another plot. To his surprise, Caleb just sagged against the back of his chair.

“No catch, no plan, no deal, no stamp.” Caleb said in a way that just told Reggie he was telling the truth. “Just you and your music, up on that stage for a packed venue every night.” Reggie looked up at the stage and could picture himself playing on it. The crowd around him, Caleb’s support from backstage as he played.

“Free Willie.”

“What?” Caleb asked, confusion in his voice. A feeling of dread crawled up Reggie’s spine and he hoped he was making the right choice.

“Free Willie from his stamp. He deserves it, Alex deserves it. They both deserve to be happy,” Reggie said, sounding braver than he felt. Though Caleb has grown into being his closest confidant, the man still scared him.

“Willie’s freedom is non-negotiable,” Caleb said with certainty. Reggie frowned,

“I thought you owned his soul?” Reggie watched as a calculating look crossed Caleb’s face. As if he was trying to build a story without saying too much of the truth.

“I don’t own any souls in the HGC,” Caleb said slowly. “Willie doesn’t know it, no one but me does.”

“And now me,” Reggie said. Caleb nodded,

“And now you. There’s this… demon I made a deal with. He owns my soul, and the soul of everyone else in here.” A beat passed then Reggie asked,

“What’s keeping him from taking our souls?”

“If I’m being completely honest I have no idea. He can’t take souls directly though, he needs a middle man.” A sudden moment of Reggie’s realization crossed his mind,

“You’re a middleman,” he said accusingly. Caleb nodded,

“Yes. But Reggie, he only has control over this club as long as I am the owner. Should I transfer my ownership to you… all of these souls, these innocent people damned to an eternity trapped in this place… Reggie, my friend, you can save them all.” Looking around the club, Reggie could see what Caleb meant. The audience looked drained, their eyes unfocused and dull conversation filled the air as if they were on script. The performers were always at an impressive level of perfectionism, but they lacked the energy live performers had. They all looked lost, like they didn’t know where to go or even knew that they were mostly dead. Reggie’s head wrapped around the concept of  _ him _ being able to run the Hollywood Ghost Club. He wouldn’t be able to save Willie, but he’d be able to have better control of his death-experience. Maybe even eventually free him if Reggie meets the demon who owns the souls.

“Let me think about it,” Reggie suggested. It wasn’t a no or a yes, an evasive answer to a difficult question. Caleb nodded,

“Very well Reggie.” He stood up and buttoned his jacket, preparing to take the stage. “There is no time limit here, we are dead after all.” Caleb walked around the table and Reggie stood up to meet him. Caleb’s face turned serious as he said, “I want you to know that I am aware of what I’m asking you. And I wouldn’t be asking you if there was any other choice.” Reggie didn’t say anything, thoughts heavy with the possibility of being able to save the Hollywood Ghost Club members. If he said yes, and took over the club for Caleb who’s to say he’d be given the same freedoms as he was? What if the demon kept a tighter leash on Reggie, and ended up taking his soul anyway? There were so many unanswered questions, so many things that could go wrong. After squeezing Reggie’s shoulder Caleb disappeared in a swirl of color, just to poof onto stage starting up a new dance number. Reggie took one last look around at the crowd surrounding him, the dead and the living damned to an afterlife, owned by a demon. Reggie caught Caleb’s eye and gave him a small wave before his stomach tugged and he was sucked into his own storm of color… missing Alex and Luke, who watched his entire conversation with Caleb happen, hiding behind menus on the other side of the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie has a conversation with Luke and Alex, then makes up his mind about Caleb's pitch.

When Reggie finally returned to the studio he was greeted with a deafening sounding silence. He ran a hand through his hair and pulled on his flannel. The familiarity of the fabric didn’t comfort him like it usually did. Instead of being soft and comforting it felt rough and scratchy, like he was wearing a burlap sack. Frustrated, Reggie tore off his flannel and discarded it on the floor. He started to pace around the studio, wondering what the  _ hell _ he was going to do. Caleb didn’t just want him to perform at the club, Caleb wanted him to  _ own _ the Hollywood ghost club. Which meant he wouldn’t be able to see Luke or Reggie as often, not that they saw much of each other lately anyway. They probably wouldn’t miss him if he just disappeared one day Nick could stay on the band as a full time member… 

Out of frustration Reggie managed to make himself flicker with an angered shout and kicked Alex’s bass drum. Pain flared in his foot and he let out a strand of curse words Luke would’ve been proud of. Instead of trying to hop on one foot to the couch, Reggie just collapsed onto the ground underneath him. He leaned his back against the bass drum and tried to keep control of his breathing. Just as Reggie managed to calm himself down the air in front of him shimmered and Luke and Alex poofed into the studio, both of them landing at the same time. Their backs were to him, so they didn’t notice him at first. “What the hell was Reggie doing at the Hollywood Ghost Club?” Luke asked as Alex started to anxiously pace the room. Reggie fought the urge to run, it was always his default if someone was upset with him.

“I don’t know, maybe Willie knows something. I can ask him the next time I see him,” Alex said as he switched directions. His foot kicked Reggie’s discarded flannel and he slowly bent over and picked it up. “Luke, he was here… why would he leave his flannel behind? He always takes it with him.  _ Always _ ,” Alex said, Luke scratched the back of his head,

“Maybe we did something wrong. If Reggie wants to leave us for the club we have to convince him to stay.” As if on cue a Reggie bent over in a fit of coughs gaining Alex and Luke’s attention.

“Reggie!” They both cried out, racing to his side. Reggie pulled his knees to his chest, closing himself off from how close his friends were. He tried to ignore the look off kicked puppy-dog that crossed Luke’s face. They backed off though, settling for sitting in criss-crossed positions. After a few minutes Reggie managed to relax again. He half-expected for Luke to poof out of the room and go find Julie, or Alex to look for Willie. They didn’t leave him though, he wasn’t alone.

  
“Hi,” Reggie said quietly, eyes shifting between Alex and Luke.

“Hi,” Luke said back. Reggie’s mind tried to sort through the tsunami of thoughts rushing through his mind. “You scared us,” Luke murmured as Reggie dived forward into his chest, body shaking.

“Yeah, let’s agree you never do that again,” Alex said accusingly, wrapping his arms around Reggie’s back.

“I know,” Reggie managed to choke out. “I know, I’m sorry.” He apologized, not realizing how much he actually meant to his friends. Luke’s arms wrapped around him and Alex sandwiched him from the other side. “Everything just got to be too much… We were playing gigs every week. I know it’s stupid but it felt like you guys just…” Reggie trailed off, not really wanting to admit what he told Caleb. The boys released him and Luke settled back, crossing his leg. Alex sat next to Luke, and both of them refused to stop letting go of Reggie’s hands.

“Reggie,” Luke said, eyes filled with concern. “Everything will be okay. You didn’t make a deal with Caleb, did you?” He asked, running his free hand through Reggie’s hair. Reggie ducked out from under his touch as he shook his head,

“No but Luke, there’s something else...” he said trailing off. The three of them settled into a comfortable silence. Alex drummed his fingers against his legs absentmindedly. The beat was steady, predictable, something Reggie could focus on. Alex nudged the discarded flannel with his foot, dragging it closer to them.

“Conversation for another day?” Alex asked, grabbing Reggie’s flannel from the ground. Reggie let Alex drape the thick fabric over his shoulders. Unlike before, now he found the fabric comforting and pulled his arms into the sleeves. The softness of the fabric gave him something to think about as he figured out what he should tell the guys. 

“Caleb said he’d give me time but I have to choose soon,” Reggie said shaking his head. Alex and Luke glanced at each other, then back at Reggie, who was trying to figure out how to tell them about Caleb’s plan. Hopefully he would be able to figure out what he wanted to do.

“You said you didn’t make a deal,” Luke said accusingly. Alex nudged him with his elbow with a slight glare. Reggie couldn’t help but grin at their antics. It almost felt like things were back to normal. Almost felt as though the fate of thousands of souls didn’t rest on his shoulders. 

“Let him talk,” Alex insisted, nodding at Reggie. He couldn’t tell them about Caleb’s plan. They’d never go for it, not if it meant freeing Caleb. Not that they knew about the demon who owned the Hollywood Ghost Club in the first place. Taking a deep breath Reggie said,

“After you stopped writing bass into your songs I started taking more walks up and down Boulevard. More often than not I ended up outside of the ghost club. I saw Willie a few times but eventually… You were all so busy with each other it felt like you forgot about me.” A look of guilt settled on Luke’s face, and Reggie hated the fact that  _ he _ put it there.

“I didn’t mean to make you feel this way,” Luke said softly. Reggie could tell he was being honest. Those damn puppy eyes made it hard for him to stay mad at Luke. Alex shifted as he nodded, agreeing with Luke. He folded his legs underneath him as he said,

“Me ‘neither. I know it’s not an excuse but I got so caught up with Willie I forgot about you.” Reggie nodded, a gross strand of snot dripped out of his nose. Luke let out a noise of disgust and suddenly a box of tissues was shoved under his nose and Reggie gratefully took one out of it. He sneezed into the tissue and dropped it on the ground next to him. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair as he said,

“I know, I couldn’t help but feeling like that though.” He looked down, suddenly interested in playing with his fingers. “One day I found myself inside of Caleb’s club. Don’t really know why, but Caleb was there and he… he helped I guess.” They settled into an uneasy silence as Reggie tried to piece together the rest of the story in his head. “After he helped me through a panic attack we ended up talking… and you guys stopped noticing if I missed practice so…” He trailed off, but Alex looked like he was putting two-and-two together.

“So you spent more time at the club because we started spending less time with you. The club’s a time warp, it explains your missed performances.” The drummer said matter-of-factly. Alex sighed and leaned back, resting his hands on the ground.Reggie hesitated, but nodded. Watching his friends carefully he continued to explain his recent behavior.

“Yeah,” Reggie said, “then Nick started showing up to practices and he played as a stand in for me. Caleb started being in my life more and maybe it’s my fault for being weak enough to believe anything he said but he was just  _ there _ .” Reggie slumped his back against Alex’s bass drum. Luke shook his head and leaned forward,

“Hey no. You  _ aren’t _ weak, got it? This was all our fault Reggie. None of this mess is on you.” Luke was using his Serious Voice so Reggie knew he couldn’t argue with him. Standing up, Reggie adjusted his flannel, tying it securely around his waist. Luke and Alex followed his lead,

“What are you doing?” Alex asked him, confusion evident in his voice. He knew what he had to do, what he was  _ going _ to do… and he had to do it alone. Caleb’s soul was tied to that third-party demon. No matter what happened, Reggie knew he’d go out protecting his friends, protecting his  _ family _ . Once his bass was situated he turned back around to face Alex and Luke, who both looked painfully confused.

“You’re right.” Reggie said, looking at Luke. “I’m  _ not _ weak.”  _ But I’m not going to be taking Caleb’s offer either. _ He shouldered his bass and swung it around until it rested against his back. He turned around to face his friend’s confused faces. “One of the things I learned in Caleb’s club…” Reggie said as he held his hand up, and the shadows in the studio bent to his will. Caleb had explained it like the demons in Reggie’s own mind were more powerful than the ones in real life. It took some work, but eventually he was able to learn the basics of more complicated ghost powers. Using his powers also seemed to help curb his anxiety into a more productive outlet instead of freaking out all the time.

“How’re you doing that?” Luke asked, backing away from him slightly. Reggie couldn’t blame him, learning your ex(?) bandmate had shadow-controlling ghost powers was probably a shock. Reggie dropped his hand and the shadows in the room returned to their original shapes. Alex started to pace, and Reggie cursed at himself for not telling them about his new powers sooner.

“Something Caleb taught me. A way to channel the energy I have, since I haven’t really been playing lately. That’s not the point though,” Reggie said as he grabbed Alex’s arm to get him to stop the model strut. Alex stopped pacing and trapped Reggie in a one-armed hug.

“What’s going on?” Julie asked, Reggie turned to the door and saw her standing in the doorway, dressed in footie pajamas. “Reggie?” Julie asked, when she realized he was there. She looked worried more so than confused. Reggie shifted his feet then said,

“I promise I’ll explain everything.” He looked to Luke, hoping the guitarist would forgive him for what he was about to do. Reggie wrapped his arms around Alex in a hug, squeezing him around the waist. Alex was definitely confused, but returned his hug nevertheless.

“Reggie, where are you going?” Luke asked as Reggie’s form flickered and for half a second he was in the Hollywood Ghost Club. The place looked deserted, dangerous, encased in darkness. Reggie’s mind was made up. He didn’t care about what happened to him, he had to help Caleb and the other spirits. And well… in order to do that… Reggie felt a burst of energy explode from him and everyone was blown backwards.

“Reggie!” Alex called out, as a ring of shadows circled Reggie on the ground. Wind whipped round the studio, stopping his friends from interrupting his plan. Reggie looked at his friends as they regrouped by the studio doors, looking at him like they didn’t even know who he was. Maybe Reggie didn’t know who he was either… but that wasn’t going to stop him from doing what was right.

“I’m sorry,” Reggie said, eyes begging for the others to forgive him. He felt the familiar tug in his gut then his world twisted into a tsunami of color, pulling him towards the Hollywood Ghost Club.

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me on Tumblr: @Random-Nerd-3


End file.
